Mario Tennis Aces
Mario Tennis Aces is an upcoming sports game in the Mario Tennis series developed by Camelot Software Planning and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. The game will be released on June 22 2018. Gameplay The gameplay of Mario Tennis Aces consists of playing matches of tennis with various characters from the Super Mario series. Players can pick from Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, Waluigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Toad, Toadette, Chain Chomp, Bowser Jr. and Boo to play as. Similar in fashion to previous instalments of the series, Aces incorporates many techniques, such as "topspins", where the ball travels parallel to the direction hit, "slices", where the ball curves to one side when hit, and "lobs", where the ball travels upwards. Aces adds several new mechanics to the Mario Tennis series. Using the motion controls of the Joy-Cons, the player is able to initiate a "zone shot", where the player can aim directly where the ball will go while in a pause state. If the opponent counters the zone shot, their racket will take damage. When a racket takes three damage, it will break, forcing a forfeiture if it is the user's last racket. However, players are able to counter one of these shots without taking damage using a "block", which activates if the timing when hitting the ball is completely correct. Another new addition in Aces is "zone speed". When a player activates zone speed, the match goes into slow-motion, but their character stays at normal speed, making it so faraway shots are easier to reach. However, the zone shot and zone speed moves only become available if the player's "energy gauge" is full enough. To refill the gauge, the player must keep a rally going with the opponent, or alternatively, they can use the "trick shot" ability. The trick shot ability enables the player to quickly travel to where the ball will land, at the cost of some of their energy. If the trick shot succeeds, then the player's energy gauge will increase dramatically. Another ability available to players at the cost of their energy gauge is the "special shot". To activate it, the player must have a full energy gauge. The ability unleashes an extremely powerful blow that has the power to break the opponent's racket regardless of its current damage. However, the special shot can be blocked similarly to the zone shot ability. Aces also has a "simple rules" mode, where only simple shots are usable. The game also features an online multiplayer mode, where tournaments can be set up, as well as singular matches. This mode is also able to unlock additional outfits and characters. Another gameplay mode is "swing mode", where players are able to swing the Joy-Con controllers to simulate hitting the ball with a tennis racket, similar in fashion to Wii Sports. In addition to regular tennis matches, the game offers a story mode similar in fashion to Mario Tennis: Power Tour. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Mario Tennis Aces Media Videos Mario Tennis Aces / Videos Voice Sounds Mario Tennis Aces / Voice Sound Category:Mario Category:Mario Games